La fuerza del destino
by indira1500
Summary: Comienza los examenes chunin, ¿Quienes son esos chicos que vienen de un pueblo desconocido?¿Son amigos y enemigos?  Idea de como seria si toda la pandilla de Ben 10 alien force ubiese nacido en el mundo de Naruto. Lean para saber mas.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ben 10: Alien Forcé no me pertenece, Tampoco Naruto Ambos Pertenecen a sus distinguidos creadores.**_

Todos los personajes occ de esta página están **inspirados** en ben 10 Alíen Forcé_**.**_

_**PRESENTACION**_

_**Maná**_

El Maná es la energía vital de toda cosa viviente, es muy poderona y puede ser utilizado de muchas maneras, solo gente con un kekkei genkai especial puede controlarlo, Es increíblemente fuerte pero no invencible, puede tener propiedades como las del Vidrio, de la luz o de una simple cuerda, depende como sea utilizada.

_**Clanes **_

**Shimura:**

Mayor clan del pueblo, dirigido por mujeres, Posee un Kekkei Genkai (línea de sangre) que se traspasa solo a las mujeres de este clan y son solo ellas sucesoras

Su línea de sangre consiste en poder manipuilar Maná

El símbolo del clan es una esfera de color rosa

**Teshima**

Otro gran clan, Poseen un hijutsu(tecnica especial del clan) que consiste en transformación en criaturas con grandes poderes, los mayores pueden transformarse en 100 a 200 criaturas, y la mayoría de niños solo llegan a diez

El símbolo del clan es un circuló blanco con líneas negras y fondo verde (Símbolo parecido al del omnitrix)

**Hida**

Clan que en un principio perteneció a la rama secundaria de clan Shimura pero se separaron , la línea de sangre es casi la misma, pero para utilizar el maná tiene la nescesidad de poseer una ramificacion, generalmente una gema infundida con mana para poder controlarlo, actualmente tienen rivalidad con este clan

Es parecido al del Clan Shimura pero envés de rosa en verde

**Date**

Este clan es tan antiguo como el de Shimura , admiradores de la pureza del clan, tanto así que se casan entre ellos, solo permiten casarse con gente de otros clanes poderosos como Shimura o en su defecto Hida, tienen una rivalidad con el clan Teshima

Se especializan en tecnicas de Agua

Su símbolo de clan es una sombra de un puño en un fondo plateado

_**PERSONAJES**_

**Yuna Shimura (Verdona)**

Matriarca actual del clan Shimura, se casó con Dai Teshima y tuvieron dos hijos, ambos que nacieron sin chacra, ambos se entristecieron, pero los quisieron de todos modos, ambos hijos al crecer conocieron a sus parejas y se casaron, ambas parejas civiles, y tuvieron hijos el primero un niño y el segundo una niña, ella confirmo que su nieta heredo la línea de sangre y la entreno.

**Dai Teshima(Max tennyson)**

Patriarca del clan Teshima se casó con YunaShimura y tuvieron dos hijos, ambos que nacieron sin chacra, ambos se entristecieron, pero los quisieron de todos modos, ambos hijos al crecer conocieron a sus parejas y se casaron, ambas parejas civiles, y tuvieron hijos el primero un niño y el segundo una niña, actualmente entreno a su nieto y este es su sucesor.

**Natsuki Teshima (Imagen Gwen Tennyson)**

Se entera de lu linea de sangre a los cuatro años tras un incidente con unos matones, desde alli quiere seguir los pasos de su abuela, esta le ayuda con su línea de sangre, practica con su primo Taro.

Ella es inteligente y estudiosa, le gusta leer un buen libro aprender técnicas nuevas y practicar su línea de sangre.

Su equipó está conformado por su primo Taro y Kayo Inoue

Se especializa en Ninjutsu.

**Taro Teshima (Imagen Ben Tennyson)**

Sus padres también son civiles, pero a el no le agrada esa vida, el al ser varon llega a ser el Heredero del clan teshima, por lo cual su abuelo le enseña la tecnica familiar, a veses practica con su prima Natsuki, otras con Akio Hirase su amigo de la academia.

Es curioso decidido y valiente, daría su vida por sus amigos y familia, también es muy bromista.

Su equipó está conformado por su prima Natsuki y Kayo Inoue

El se especializa en Ninjutsu Yin-Yan.

**Kayo Inoue (Imagen Kevin Levin)**

Huérfano, no sabe quiénes son sus padres, tiene una línea de sangre llamada Kōton que le permite transformar parte de su piel en cualquier material que toca, esta celoso de la vida de taro Teshima y lo considera su rival, tiene cierta atracción con Natsuki pero nuca lo admitirá.

Su equipo está formado por los primos Teshima, Natsuki y Taro

Se especializa en taijutsu.

**Koji Date (Albedo)**

Heredero del clan date y rival de Taro, cree que los demás son inferiores que solo los de su clan son fuertes, aunque él está muy equivocado.

Su equipó está conformado por Yashiro Hida y Takeshi Konishi.

**Yashiro Hida ( Charmcaster)**

Heredera del clan Hida, tiene un mal concepto de Natsuki y cree que su clan y ella deben desaparecer, siente una atracción hacia Kayo, pero es probable que sea para molestar a Natsumi.

Su equipó está conformado por Koji Date y Takeshi Konishi.

**Takeshi Konishi (****Darkstar**)

Ex amigo de Kayo, él lo traiciono al contarle a todo el mundo el secreto de su línea de sangre que solo a él le había confiado, tiene una atracción por Natsuki pero es solo para molestar a Kayo y la ve cono heredera de un gran clan, su clan se especializa en tecnicas _yami (oscuridad)_.

Su equipó está conformado por Koji Date y Yashiro Hida.

**Akio Hirase(Coop)**

Su clan no es tan antiguo, se los conoce por su inteligencia y dedicación, se especializan en estrategias para el combate, es buen amigo de taro.

Su equipo está conformado por Kiyoshi Namiki y Hiroaki Takayama

**Kiyoshi Yamamoto(Julie)**

Proviene de familia civil, es muy tranquila y amable, es buena amiga de Natsuiki, se especializa en taijutsu.

Su equipo está conformado por Akio Hirase y Hiroaki Takayama

**Hiroaki Takayama(Alan)**

Su clan se especializa en técnicas de fuego, son reservados.

Su equipo está conformado por Kiyoshi Namiki y Akio Hirase

**Todos ellos viven en _Hoshigakure no Sato (Aldea entre la Estrella)_**

PROXIMAMENTE

En Capitulo 1: Llegada


	2. Chapter 2

_**Llegada**_

"! Este pueblo es enorme!", dijo una joven con profundos ojos verdes.

Ella y sus compañeros de equipo estaban deambulando por las calles de Konoha. Su sensei se había ido a la oficina del Hokage para informar que han llegado desde _Hoshigakure no Sato_ para el examen Chuunin .

Ella era una chica interesante a futuro. Tenía el pelo rojo como el fuego, Fue largo y atado en una cola, pero lo más interesante es que los reflejos de su pelo eran de un color violeta claro.

Otra cosa extraña de la chica era que ella estaba vestida con ropa bastante inusual. Llevaba un chaleco corto morado y un polo blanco y en el centro un símbolo de una esfera de color rosado. En la parte de arriba un collar con la forma de una estrella y una luna entrelazada, y en lo posterior de la chaqueta dos símbolos, una esfera negra y blanca entrelazada con la esfera rosada.

Ella también llevaba pantalones cortos de color azul oscuro que se hundió pasando sus rodillas. Por supuesto, que llevaba sandalias de ninja, que fueron de color azul también. Por encima de sus sandalias de ninja, llevaba pesos que se ocultaban cuidadosamente debajo de un par de silenciadores de la pierna de color Violeta oscuro.

Su hitai-ite llevaba el emblema de _Hoshigakure_ (Oculto entre la estrella), su pueblo natal. Era azul y fue atado para que el símbolo _Hoshigakure _frente hacia adelante. Llevaba guantes nin blanco en su mano que había protectores de acero cosidos en la espalda, con más frecuencia en los miembros de ANBU. En el dedo anular de su mano derecha era un anillo de plata con una piedra Violeta.

Una katana fue atado a la espalda

"Keh, no veo qué tiene de especial", dijo uno de sus compañeros de equipo arrogante, un chico con cabello negro largo y ojos color miel.

"Ehhh! Kayo! Usted no tiene que ser un aguafiestas!" dijo la muchacha, volviéndose hacia él con amargura.

Kayo estaba usando su hitai negro-ite de lado un poco para que el emblema en que se enfrenta en la esquina de la frente. Estaba vestido con una camisa de rejilla y, aunque éste era negro y casi ver a través de la seda, donde se cubrió el pecho. Él también tenía una estrella de plata en la parte posterior de su camisa. Sus pantalones eran sashinuki hakama, y eran de color plateado. Sus sandalias ninja era negro como su hitai-ite.

A su lado colgaba una katana .Su cabello negro fue recogido en una cola de caballo al estilo samurai. Fue duro al tacto y tienden a enredarse con facilidad. En el mismo dedo de la niña, que llevaba un anillo de plata con una piedra tambien plateada.

"Calmate, Kayo. Si se mantiene esa actitud, que nunca atraerá amigos!" dijo a su compañero de equipo en broma.  
Este compañero tenía ojos verdes muy parecidos a los de la chica que brillaba con más verde y negro y en el centro un símbolo de una esfera de dos colores, blanca y negra. Llevaba hakama de color verde oscuro que tenía los pantalones más delgados de lo normal, de modo de permitir una mayor libertad de movimiento.

Su hitai-ite fue alrededor de su cuello y era negro. El contaba en la parte posterior de su polo con el mismo símbolo de la chaqueta de la chica. En sus manos guantes de ninja que dejaba al descubierto los dedos, pero fue todo el camino hasta los codos. Llevaba una vez más que llevaba un anillo de plata en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda que tenía una piedra verde establecidos en ella.

"Cállate, Taro!, yo no tengo necesidad de eso- respondió Kayo a su compañero de equipo masculino.

"Lo dudo mucho", murmuró la niña.

Desafortunadamente para ella, Kayo tenía el oído agudo.

"Usted se calma también, Natsuki! No necesito su opinión!"

"¡Tú no eres mí jefe !" gritó la niña ahora se conoce como Natsuki, que había dejado de caminar y estaba gritando en la cara de Kayo.

Los transeúntes se les da ahora tiene un aspecto extraño, y Taro tenía una sonrisa falsa plasmada en su rostro, Había dos maneras de que esto se acabaría, ya sea Natsuki o Kayo renunciaría porque no tenía un insulto mejor que el otro, o de su semilla verbal se convirtió en una pelea ninja-out. Y Natsuki siempre ganaba cuando se trataba de la segunda.

"Escucha, gaki! Soy más viejo que tú, así que me hace su superior!"

"Si usted es mayor que nosotros, entonces ¿cómo es que estamos en su equipo?"

Ellos estaban cara a cara ahora. Natsuki estaba de puntillas, y Kayo se inclinaba hacia abajo. Más y más personas estaban mirando, y algunos de ellos fueron ninja de Konoha.

¡Kayo! ¿Por qué no te vas a encontrar a ti mismo una tienda de armas en donde refrescarse? "

Taro sugirió en voz alta, no quería tener problemas con el ninja locales.

En 'Armas' la palabra, la cabeza de Kayo voló hacia arriba y dijo, "¿Armas? ¿Dónde?"

Al parecer, no había estado escuchando. Una marca de amargura apareció en la frente de Taro, pero se obligó a mantener la calma.

"Te dije, ¿por qué no te vas a encontrar por ti mismo una tienda de armas en donde refrescarse?" repetidas Taro.

"Keh, ¿no ves que estoy ocupado, Taro?" dijo el muchacho de cabello Azabache, cruzando los brazos y cerrando los ojos.

Natsuki estaba mirando a Kayo.

"Kayo, la gente está mirando", dijo Taro enojado por la comisura de su boca.

"¡Muy bien! Si eso te hace cerrar la boca, voy a terminar este gaki y conseguir algunas armas. ¿Feliz?" se quejó Kayo.

"terminar a mí? Oi! No abras querido decir eso!" protestó Natsuki.

"Hasta la vista! Me voy a obtener algún entretenimiento!" dijo Kayo, dejando el pelo revuelto de Natsuki y se fue a los tejados en un destello de color plateado.

"Oi! Eres un cobarde!" Natsuki lleva su nombre, y luego se volvió hacia Taro, con los ojos en llamas y una marca de ira en la frente.

Frota la parte posterior de su cuello y sudando, Taro dijo: "Eh je je, yo voy a buscar por la ciudad y charlar con la gente del lugar."

Y se fue también, en un destello de color verde.

"Usted-! Taro? ¿Te refieres a vagar por allí? "Natsuki gruñó, apretando el puño delante de su cara, que estaba temblando de la rabia.

Suspirando y el metiendo las manos en los bolsillos, Natsuki se alejó por la calle, haciendo caso omiso de la gente mirando. ¡Los chicos la habían dejado! ¡Ningunos de sus compañeros de equipo estaban con ella! Natsuki mentalmente se dio suspiro. Ella sabían cómo eran y aparte era lo suficientemente apta para cuidar de sí misma. Suspirando, Natsuki se desplomó más de un poco mientras caminaba. Ella casi no se llevaba bien con Kayo, Solo se lleva bien con su primo Taro, siempre y cuando no está de travieso. Natsuki sólo tenía trece años, por lo que nunca los entendería, aun teniendo la misma edad  
De repente se oyó:

"Mira a ese kunoichi!"

"Ella es kawaii, ¿no?"

"¿Me pregunto qué edad tiene?"

Ella se congeló en seco. Rápidamente se volvió y vio a los culpables. Era un trío de Konoha, todos los niños en sus primeros años de adolescencia. Cuando vieron que había oído, que le sonreía y hasta se movió. Natsuki les disparó una mirada de la muerte y seguir caminando.

"S-miedo..."

"Ella probablemente podría igualar a Uchiha Sasuke."

"sí, y que miedo..."

Resoplando a sí misma, Natsuki observó con tiendas en la calle. Había un salón de té, una librería, y varias otras tiendas más abajo en la calle que ella no podía ver lo que estaban por el momento. Ella miró a cada uno de ellos con curiosidad, notando cómo se imaginan que se compararon con los de su pueblo natal, Tsukigakure.

_Hoshigakure no Sato_ estaba muy lejos hacia el oeste, y era un país mucho más pequeño que Hi no Kuni (País del Fuego), que fue probablemente el país más grande fuera de todos los países. Y _Hoshigakure _era una pequeña aldea formada por unos pocos cientos de personas. La razón por la que hubo incluso una aldea ninja que, en primer lugar se debía a que la población local, que había sido originalmente Houshi, había sido atacada años antes por ninjas renegados. Así que en defensa, que había entrenado para convertirse en ninja.

Natsuki se estaba volviendo nerviosa. ¿Por qué la gente la miraba? ¿Era porque ella llevaba el hitai-ite de _Hoshigakure_, que tenía el emblema de una Estrella con una media luna pequeña en el interior de la parte que falta de la otra? O ... ¿que ya había adivinado lo que estaba?

"Mira a su pelo..."

"Se pega casi como la suya, ¿no?"

"Es natural que la Violeta?"

"Por supuesto que es natural! Una gran cantidad de ninjas tienen los colores del pelo así!"

¿Quiénes eran ellos la comparación con? Claro, tenía el pelo brillante y pegado en la espalda, pero no mucho. Y sí, tenía Violeta que fácilmente podría haber sido teñido.

Frunciendo el ceño con enojo, Natsuki caminó más rápido. ¿Por qué fue que la gente siempre parecía sentir lo que era? ¿Que ella era diferente? Aun cuando ella había sido una niña feliz en casa, la gente había siempre de mirarla, de momento, a susurrar. ¿Fue el pelo? ¿O es que estas personas tienen un sexto sentido extraña que les alertó de su poder?

Natsuki podía recordar el día en que se dio cuenta de que tenía una Genkai Kekkei muy poderoso

* * * Flashback ***

Un Natsuki cuatro años de edad, Se había perdido camino a la academia, fue atrapado al final de un callejón, mientras que varios rufianes golpearon en ella. Eran miembros de una pandilla callejera en el pueblo.

"Oi! Gaki! ¿Qué estás haciendo en nuestro territorio!"

"Todo el mundo aquí sabe que nadie está permitido aquí, excepto nosotros!"

"Ella es muy kawaii. Deberíamos tener algo de diversión con ella!"

"O-onegai...! yo no lo sabía! ¡Te prometo que no volverá!" dijo Natsuki, cubriendo su cabeza con sus brazos para bloquear los golpes.

"Aww! ¿No es kawaii! Ella está tratando de llegar a un acuerdo con nosotros!"

"Buen intento, gaki, pero no hacer tratos con nadie!"

De repente, se sintió mareada y sin poder controlar su cuerpo

Natsuki se sintió el cambio, salió una luz brillante de su cuerpo. Los rufianes se detuvo, confuso.

¿lo que?

Natsuki se sentía fuea de control y una energía rosa salió disparada de su mano.

"¿Qué diablos?"

"!Corre!"

Los hombres huyeron del callejón, pero se detuvo a la entrada de mirarla.

"!freak! ¡Manténgase lo más lejos posible de nosotros!" -dijo, señalando.

Una vez que los hombres habían huido, la luz del cuerpo de Natsuki desapareció y volvió a estar en si. Ella parpadeó, ¿cómo había hecho eso?

¿Cómo lo había hecho? Se había sentido como si no tenia control sobre su cuerpo.

* Fin del Flashback *

Natsuki sonrió débilmente en la memoria. Familiarizarse con su poder había sido emocionante algo muy bueno le que había sucedido en su vida.

Ella fue traída de vuelta bruscamente a la realidad cuando se enteró de los mismos chicos que habían estado pidiendo su 'kawaii' antes de hablar. Al parecer, la había seguido por la calle.

"Sólo invitarla a salir, baka!"

"¿Ha olvidado el aspecto que nos ha dado?"

"!Vamos, no seas un gallina!"

"!Yo no soy una gallina!"

La decisión de hacer frente a estos muchachos verbalmente, Natsuki se dio la vuelta y vio a ellos. Se congeló, como si hubieran sido sorprendidos haciendo algo que no se supone que deben hacer. Sudor apareció en la cabeza al encontrarse con la mirada fría que Natsuki estaba emitiendo.

"Oi, no tengo ningún interés en ninguno de vosotros, así que déjame solo", dijo ella, metiendo las explosiones en el lado derecho de su cara detrás de la oreja.

Su acción tuvo el efecto deseado, los tres muchachos retrocedió y miró, ella tenia una cicatriz en el lado derecho de la cara, era como una gota.  
Pero lo que vino después no fue la reacción que había estado esperando.

"Sugoi! Eso es una cicatriz impresionante!"

"Eso significa que somos fuertes, ¿verdad?"

"¿Cómo te llamas?"

"¿Ehhhh? Dijo Natsuki, con el rostro rojo rubor.

Estaba confundida. ¿Qué diablos les pasaba a estos chicos? Ella no hizo alarde de su cicatriz a la ligera, que era por qué lo mantuvo oculto, después de todo.

"Oh, ¿te avergüence?"

"Te ves tan kawaii cuando se ruboriza!"

"!Oi, oi! ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

Natsuki recuperó su compostura, un poco.

"!déjame en paz! ¿Qué te pasa!" dijo, la tartamudez en la vergüenza, la cara roja como un tomate.

Luego se volvió y se alejó rápidamente, con la espalda tan rígida como una tabla. Varias personas en la calle le dieron su aspecto divertido.

'Ah... los jóvenes en el amor... "estaba pasando varios en sus mentes.

Natsuki se quedó con tres-al parecer el amor golpeó los niños que todavía estaban merodeando en sus pasos.

"Mi nombre es Daisuke! Soy un Chuunin!

"¿Y qué? Soy Kira, pero sigo siendo un Genin..."

"Oi! Oi! Oi! Estoy ginebra! No vas a decirme tu nombre!"

Cejas espasmos de rabia, Natsuki pensó, "Kami-sama realmente tiene que amar a jugar con mi vida. '

-  
Una caja cuadrada disfrazada como una roca y tenía dos agujeros para los ojos corte en la parte delantera se acercó a Naruto por la espalda.

"Huh?" "Huh?" dijo Naruto cuando se volvió a escuchar lo que estaba haciendo ese sonido raspado raro.

La caja se detuvo cuando se volvió para mirar. Naruto sudando mientras miraba a ella, crispar las cejas.

«¿Es que... se supone que una roca? "-Pensó-.

Él se adelantó unos pasos, y oyó el 'rock' le siguen. Se detuvo, y el 'rock' hizo, también. Entonces corrió adelante y atrás varias veces, ganando velocidad a cada paso, y el 'rock' fue tras él. En el paso XI, se dio la vuelta, y el 'rock' llegó a un alto mientras ponía sus manos sobre sus caderas y miró hacia abajo en él.

Señalando que, dijo, "Una roca cuadrada con dos agujeros como que no existe! Es tan obvio!"

Una voz ahogada que sonó muy joven y muy familiar a Naruto procedían de la caja.

"Debería haber esperado que, desde el hombre al que tengo grandes esperanzas y también es mi rival!"

Una luz brillante empezó a parpadear en el cuadro, y Naruto quedó en estado de shock.

De repente, hubo tres explosiones de humo de colores diferentes. La primera explosión era azul, el segundo era de color amarillo, y la tercera era roja. Como el humo se disipó de distancia, reveló tres tos ninja en formación.

"Oye, Que utilizó La Pólvora Demasiado!" dijo el niño en el centro.

Se levantó la vista cuando se dieron cuenta de que Naruto estaba mirándolos.

La chica en el equipo se levantó y dijo, dando vueltas, "El que posee el atractivo sexual de un adulto, y la kunoichi del grupo de alto nivel, Moegi!"

El siguiente en saltar en una pose era el chico de la izquierda, quien dijo: "El que ama a números de dividir, Udon!"

El último fue el muchacho que había hablado de la "roca", y exclamó: "Este pueblo es el número uno ninja genio, Konohamaru!"

A continuación, los tres hijos, entonces plantea juntos y gritó, con ensayo obvio, "Los tres de nosotros hacer que el Cuerpo de Konohamaru!"

Las lentes de las gafas en la frente brillaron al mismo tiempo.

Naruto se quedó con las manos detrás de la cabeza y dijo con hastío: "Así como yo pensaba, era el tres de usted."

Parecía más cerca de la sorpresa.

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué los tres de ustedes han gafas de?"

Riendo, Konohamaru dedos sus gafas como Udon, mientras que Moegi puso de pie y miró lindo (16) y le dijo: "Hemos copiado el que viejo!"

"Ah, sí?" "Ah, si?" dijo Naruto desinteresadamente.

Konohamaru se enojó y dijo: "Ah, sí? ' Usted ha estado nos trata tan frío últimamente! "

"¿y? ¿Qué quieres?" dijo Naruto en el mismo tono.

En un instante, Konohamaru estaba diciendo en voz baja a Udon, con su brazo alrededor del hombro de su amigo, "¿Ves? Es tan frío."

Moegi se adelantó y dijo: "bueno, líder ¿tienes tiempo ahora?"

Naruto sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

Luego señaló con el pulgar hacia sí mismo y dijo con entusiasmo: "No voy a entrenar!"

"Ehhhh!" dijo Konohamaru en indignación, apretando los puños. "!Usted ha dicho que jugaría Ninja con nosotros!"

Moegi parecía preocupado que Naruto no iba a jugar con ellos, mientras que Udon quedó mirando estúpido con mocos colgando de la nariz.

"Ja, ja, ¿verdad?" dijo Naruto, frotando el lado de la cabeza de una manera nerviosa.

"! Si juego con estos chicos, voy a estar pegado con ellos todo el día! », Pensó Naruto con un« tipo oh, mierda de expresión.

De repente, Sakura, que parecía muy deprimido, se tambaleó en su camino a los otros cuatro y le dijo: "Mmm, ¿cuál es el punto en el juego Ninja?"

Ella miró a Naruto en una especie espaciada de forma.

"si, ¿qué es?" preguntó Naruto nervioso, de pie con la espalda recta y colocando una mano detrás de la cabeza.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos, sin dejar de mirar, y pensé: 'Pero aún así ... yo soy inferior a él ...? '

Ella fue, obviamente, refiriéndose a lo que Sasuke le había dicho antes.

* * * Flashback ***

"!hey! Sasuke-kun, ¡espera!" dijo Sakura, persiguiendo a su enamoramiento mientras se alejaba.

Naruto tenía una mirada dolorida en el rostro, llegando a Sakura. Luego suspiró y miró hacia abajo.

Sasuke volvió a mirar a Sakura, que se sonrojaba y mirando hacia abajo.

"hey, ¿cómo fortalecer nuestro trabajo en equipo de sonido ahora?" dijo, mirando hacia arriba y juntando las manos cerca de su cara.

"Tú eres el mismo que Naruto," dijo Sasuke sin rodeos.

Sakura se congeló. En su mente, una enorme roca diciendo "lo mismo que Naruto se cayó y fue capturado por Sakura interno. Sakura interno gruñó en el peso.

"Si usted tiene tiempo para la mente, ve la práctica un jutsu (técnica) o dos," siguen Sasuke.

Se volvió un poco lejos, mirando a Sakura con el rabillo del ojo.

"Para ser honesto, sus habilidades son más bajos que de Naruto."

Sakura estaba encorvado ahora. Palabras de Sasuke hizo eco en su cabeza, y la roca que contenía Sakura interno creció más grande y dijo que ahora, "por debajo de lo Naruto, maldita sea!"

Sasuke se fue, y Sakura se quedó solo en un centro de atención.

'Ne Sou (es cierto), he estado haciendo peor en todas las misiones ", pensó Sakura, con la cara mirando como si estuviera a punto de estallar en sollozos.

* Fin del Flashback *

las mejillas de Naruto se puso rojo brillante bajo el escrutinio de la mirada de Sakura y sonrió nerviosamente.

"Mirando a mí como que me da vergüenza..." pensó, y luego obligó a reír, a pesar de que parecía muy nervioso.

Konohamaru miró a Naruto, mientras que Moegi y Udon miró Sakura.

"Nii-chan (hermano mayor), ¿quién es esta niña grande?" -preguntó, y luego se volvió a mirar hacia Sakura desaprobación.

"Ella ha estado mirando a nii-chan tan intensamente..."

Un ding se escuchó, y una bombilla en una burbuja título orientado hacia Konohamaru apareció. Una mirada de comprensión cruzó su rostro y se quedó sin aliento en la comprensión. Miró disimuladamente hasta a Naruto, que todavía estaba ruborizada y mirando a Sakura, y se frotó la espalda de Naruto.

"Nii-chan es mejor de lo que pensaba!" Konohamaru dijo, sonriendo como un zorro.

"Huh?" "Huh?" dijo Naruto, mirando a su rival más joven.

"Ella es tu...-empezó a Konohamaru, y luego extendió su dedo meñique, lo que significa 'novia',"... ¿no? "

Sakura se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y gruñó con ira. Naruto miró meñique Konohamaru, luego dio media vuelta y se echó a reír nerviosamente.

"Ustedes los niños son bastante agudas", dijo, sonrojándose.

"İno!" -gritó Sakura mientras Naruto puñetazos en la cara.

La sangre salió a borbotones de la boca de Naruto, mientras volaba hacia atrás.

"İNii-chan!" gritó Konohamaru, Moegi y Udon mientras observaba.

Naruto voló hacia atrás y golpeó el muro. Hubo un gran accidente, y el polvo, junto con una lluvia de astillas, flotaba alrededor de donde Naruto había golpeado. Sakura estaba jadeando con ira, mientras que un aura misteriosa verde parpadeaba a su alrededor.

"¿Que Hiciste? Konohamaru gritó con ira, agitando el puño en ella.

Como el polvo aclaró, que reveló una Naruto arrugado. La cerca detrás de él se parecía a una bomba nuclear en miniatura la había golpeado. Udon y Moegi corrió hacia él para ver si estaba bien.

Udon se arrodilló a su visita, mientras que Moegi se puso sobre los caídos rubia y le dijo: "Oh, no! Líder!"

"İSu pulso es ...!" comenzó Udon.

Naruto tenía los ojos entrecerrados cerradas, y se hizo pequeño gruñido / jadeando ruidos como si estuviera en un montón de dolor.

"Usted chica fea! Fea!" Konohamaru gritó con furia en Sakura, Naruto enojado porque había sido herido.

El fondo detrás de Sakura era negro como la pez mientras los nudillos agrietados. Una marca de graduación era visible en su frente y sus ojos eran completamente blancos. Detrás de ella, Sakura interno rosa, los ojos brillantes de fuego y los puños cerrados, así como un muro de fuego detrás de Sakura interno. Pelo de Sakura comenzó a soplar un viento invisible en la furia.

Konohamaru, que había lágrimas rayas va por la cara, se congeló. Luego su expresión se convirtió en uno de horror y lentamente comenzó a caminar lejos de Sakura. Sus ojos se abrieron como la sombra de Sakura cayó sobre él, y luego alzó la cabeza y los brazos y gritó. Segundos después, un 'oof "se escuchó de él, así como un ruido de golpes que sonaba sospechosamente como un puñetazo.

Unos minutos más tarde, Sakura se veía caminar con altivez de distancia por la calle con una caída Konohamaru y Naruto detrás de ella. Cada lucía golpes en la cabeza que al vapor de la ira de Sakura. Konohamaru temblaron.

"¿Estás bien, Konohamaru-kun?" preguntó Udon.

"II-itai!" dijo Naruto mientras se levantaba, agarrándose la cabeza. Konohamaru lo mismo.

"¡Ah! La chica fea, amplio frente... ¿ella es realmente una chica?" Konohamaru preguntó a Naruto.

Por desgracia para él, Sakura lo escuchó. Ella dejó de caminar.

"Huh?" dijo el ninja cuatro detrás de ella.

Sakura se dio la vuelta despacio y torpemente como un robot, y los cuatro detrás de ella se congeló con ojos desorbitados al ver la sonrisa del mal y enojado en la cara. Todavía estaba por un momento, y luego corrió hacia ellos con velocidad turbo-como. A su vez, corrieron rápidamente lejos, tratando desesperadamente de escapar de ella. Konohamaru logró correr más rápido que los otros, pero fue de corta duración como de repente se topó con algo sólido. El llanto de dolor, cayó hacia atrás sobre su trasero.

Konohamaru hizo crujir los ojos abiertos y miró hacia arriba. Había dos extranjeros allí, ambos mayores de Naruto, y los símbolos en su hitai-ite no eran de Konoha. Uno de ellos era un adolescente vestido de negro con el kabuki. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados cierre en las ranuras. Se puso de pie con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Atado a la espalda era un objeto envuelto en marcha que se parecía sospechosamente a cuerpo, a juzgar por el pelo pegado en mechones en la parte superior. En el centro de su pecho era un círculo que se esbozó en blanco con bordes negros, y era de color amarillo a su derecha y el rojo a su izquierda. El capó negro en la cabeza había señalado en los oídos como si fuera un gato. Su hitai-ite se llevaba en la frente como de Naruto.

La otra persona era una adolescente. Sus ojos parecían ser el tono más oscuro de los más cercanos verde a negro. Ella tenía las manos en las caderas y miraba hacia abajo como Konohamaru. Esmalte de uñas púrpura adornado sus uñas. Su pelo era de un color arena de color amarillo y se clavó en cuatro colas de caballo, dos a cada lado de la cabeza. Llevaba una rejilla negro bajo-demanda que se podía ver en sus hombros y bajando un poco en su pierna izquierda. También llevaba un tipo de vestido corto con un obi rojo (banda) atados alrededor de su cintura. Su hitai-ite colgaba alrededor de su cuello. En su espalda era lo que parecía un ventilador gigante plegada en marcha.

"Eso duele", dijo el muchacho, que tiene Konohamaru se han encontrado.

Naruto, Udon y Moegi miró. Incluso Sakura había olvidado su enfado y dio un paso más cerca.

"Huh?" todos ellos, dijo, estas personas estaban mirando raro.

De repente, el chico de negro agarró Konohamaru por la bufanda alrededor de su cuello y lo mantuvo hasta el nivel de la cara.

"Konohamaru!" -gritó Naruto, temiendo por su amigo.

"Eso me dolió", dijo el hijo mayor, mientras que Konohamaru tenía su aire cortado.

El nieto del Hokage tenía las manos poco envuelve es el hijo mayor, tratando de haciendo palanca. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados cierre del dolor que el pañuelo le estaba dando. El niño sosteniéndolo apretó con más fuerza, y Konohamaru gritó.

"Basta. Vamos a regañado después", dijo la rubia.

"Gomen Nasai (lo siento), yo estaba bromeando, así que ...-empezó a Sakura, juntando las manos hacia el pecho con ansiedad.

"¿Quiénes son estas personas? », Pensó, preocupado por amigo de Naruto.

Enojado, Naruto, dijo, "Oi! Suelte esa mano!"

El chico de negro notado la hitai-ite en la frente de Naruto y vio el símbolo de la hoja enroscada en él. Él sonrió. El sonrió.

"Mmm, Estos chicos son Genin de Konoha", pensó.

Luego dijo: "Pero yo quiero jugar un poco antes de que algunas personas ruidosas venir."

Konohamaru jadeó por aire y logró salir, "Vamos a ir!" al patear a su atacante.

"Es usted muy enérgico, gaki", dijo el muchacho que sostiene él, y apretó el pañuelo aún más difícil, cortando más de aire de Konohamaru.

Naruto se quedó con las manos apretadas, la ira en sus ojos.

"¿Por qué?" -gritó, sacando hacia el chico de negro.

Anticipándose a esto, el chico de negro abrió los ojos y comenzó a mover sus dedos. Naruto de repente sentí como si estuviera tropezó y cayó de espaldas sobre su espalda.

Sin aliento, se sentó.

"¿Qué fue eso?" dijo en la confusión.

"Genin de Konoha son débiles", dijo el chico de negro con sencillez.

"Si esta gente de fuera de este país? ¿Por qué están aquí? -Preguntó Sakura.

"Konohamaru..." dijo Naruto, casi en la derrota.

"Konohamaru-chan!" gritó Moegi ansiedad.

"Konohamaru-kun!" Udon como dijo preocupado como pudo.

Konohamaru fue arrastrado hasta incluso más alto, y sus mejillas se volvían de color púrpura. Estaba jadeando por su vida.

Naruto levantó de un salto y gritó, como el ninja nudillos de cabeza fue, "Oi! Si no lo soltó, usted va a conseguir de mí, baka!"

Miedo por Konohamaru, Sakura se acercó por detrás de Naruto con ira y lo agarró por el cuello, cortándole la capacidad de hablar.

"Tú eres el baka! No provocar él!" -susurró con ira.

El chico de negro, vistos este intercambio y dijo: "Usted me cabrean."

Él trajo un puño y dijo: "Odio a la gente corta de todos modos. Y eres tan impertinente para alguien más joven que yo."

Konohamaru fue arrastrado hasta un poco más alto y el niño sosteniéndolo ante Naruto y Sakura directamente, bajando un poco la cabeza y sus ojos mirando hacia arriba. Su mirada era intimidante.

"Me quiero romper", dijo en voz baja.

Naruto y Sakura quedó sin aliento en estado de shock, mientras que Moegi y Udon estaban llorando de miedo.

La rubia suspiró y dijo: "Yo no voy a ser responsable de lo que haces."

Sakura se quedó mirando el niño de la Konohamaru atención.

"¿Quién es este muchacho? Él es peligroso... "pensó.

En cuanto a la sofocante Konohamaru, el chico de negro, dijo: "Después de este chico de corta, el niño de corta de ahí es que viene".

Se echó hacia atrás el puño para dar un golpe en la cara de Konohamaru.

"¡Alto!" "¡Alto!" -gritó Naruto mientras se levantó y corrió hacia el agresor.

De repente, algo brilló por e hirió al niño de la Konohamaru en la mano antes de que pudiera golpear al pobre muchacho. Un chorro de sangre fue visto.

Konohamaru cayó al suelo sobre su coxis, pero por lo demás sanos y salvos.

El hijo mayor le tendió la mano dañada, dando pequeños sonidos de dolor. Una piedra cayó al suelo. Un lado de la piedra había una mancha de sangre.

"Huh?" "Huh?" dijo el chico de negro, y luego se volvió a mirar hacia arriba en un árbol cercano cuando escuchó el sonido de una piedra golpeando una palma.

Uchiha Sasuke estaba sentado en una de las ramas del árbol, tirar una piedra hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo en el pueblo de otra persona?" le preguntó. le Pregunto.

"Sasuke-kun!" gritó Sakura con admiración, apretó los puños debajo de la barbilla en el entusiasmo.

El chico de negro se quedó mirando a Sasuke. Naruto miró a Sasuke en la incredulidad y la cólera. La chica rubia se ruborizaba y sonreía a los Uchiha.

"Él es muy guapo», pensó.

"Nii-chan!" -exclamó Konohamaru mientras corría hacia el lado de Naruto.

Entrecerrando los ojos y todavía con su mano lesionada, el chico de negro dijo: "Otra gaki que me molesta!"

"Piérdete", dijo a Sasuke, y cayó la piedra que sostenía en polvo.

"El es tan cool!" gritó Sakura, que conservaban aún la misma pose.

Moegi estaba haciendo lo mismo, y ambos tenían el corazón en sus ojos. Incluso Udon miró asombrado.

Pero Naruto y Konohamaru parecía bastante deprimido. Naruto estaba presionando los extremos de sus dos dedos índices juntos nerviosamente y haciendo sonidos poco ansioso. Konohamaru miró exasperada.

Konohamaru se volvió hacia Naruto, señalando y llorando, y dijo: "Naruto-nii-chan, no eres cool!"

Tratando de mantener a favor en los ojos del nieto de Honor, él se arrodilló y celebró al lado de uno de Konohamaru brazos.

"Me han golpeado a ese tipo...-empezó a Naruto nerviosamente.

"¡Mentiroso!" "¡Mentiroso!" Konohamaru dijo, volviendo la cara.

Naruto apretó los puños frente a su cara, apretando los dientes y sus ojos blancos semicírculos de tendencia en un ángulo.

"Sasuke! ¿Por qué siempre mete la nariz en todo lo que les gusta esto! "-Pensó-.

Mientras tanto, el chico de negro estaba hablando con Sasuke.

"Oi, baja, gaki", gritó.

Los dos procedieron a un concurso mirando.

"Odio gaki como tú, que crees que eres tan inteligente", dijo el hijo mayor, y tomó la correa sobre el hombro izquierdo que le aseguró el "cuerpo" en la espalda.

Él lo logró, y la chica rubia dijo preocupado, "Oi! Usted va a utilizar Karasu?"

El niño coloca el objeto "cuerpo" en el suelo, la correa que le había asegurado a su hombro ondeando al viento. El niño COLOCA EL Objeto "cuerpo" en El Consuelo, La Correa Que le habia Asegurado un su Hombro ondeando al viento.

"Kankurou," Para, "dijo una voz fría

Natsuki sonreía feliz mientras caminaba por la calle desierta, con las manos detrás de la cabeza Había perdido por último, los tipos que había querido hacer su vida un infierno por invitarla a salir. ¿Quién era tan estúpido como para pedirle a alguien en una cita sin siquiera saber su nombre, ni cómo era?

Ella tarareaba una canción sin melodía. Fue un buen día! Y esta calle era muy agradable, también! Se acuerdo con tablas de madera, y pavimentado con piedras iguales de tiempo que fueron un aburrido color amarillo-marrón. De Vuelta a casa en Tsukigakure, Todos los caminos Eran de tierra.  
De repente unos sonidos familiares para ella se iban cercando.

Desde que tenía memoria, sabía que su línea de sangre aparte de los beneficios, traía algo que no lo gustaba, era un olor que atraía a cierto tipo de animales, en concreto, los caninos.

Sasuke dio sin Pequeño grito ahogado de shock. Había alguien en el otro lado del tronco del árbol de él, y él no se había dado cuenta!  
"¿Huh?" dijo Naruto, Sakura, y el Cuerpo de Konohamaru, mirando hacia delante para ver mejor.

Había un niño de la edad de siete equipo está colgado boca abajo de una rama en el lado opuesto de Sasuke. Tenía la tez pálida y el cabello de manzana roja... Tenía los ojos azul verdoso y verde no tenía alumnos. . Se esbozaron grueso en negro. ¿Fue El maquillaje? ¿O era natural?

Llevaba un traje negro que estaba atado firmemente con vendas en los tobillos y tenía extensiones de red de pesca en las mangas cortas. Desde la parte de atrás parecía que llevaba una especie de falda en lugar de pantalones  
Por encima de su hombro derecho fue una banda blanca que atravesó el pecho a su lado izquierdo y lo colgó por la espalda. En su hombro derecho fue una correa de cuero de gran tamaño que cruzó su pecho en una imagen de espejo de la hoja blanca y se asegura una gran calabaza decorada a su espalda. El mismo símbolo que estaba en los otros dos de hitai-ite estaba en la hebilla de plata de la correa de cuero.

En el lado izquierdo de su frente estaba el kanji 'Corazon"en realidad grabada en el cráneo y era de color rojo. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

"Eres una desgracia para nuestro pueblo", dijo el muchacho pelirrojo con frialdad

Naruto, Sakura, la chica rubia, y el niño ahora se conoce como Kankurou todos sin aliento.

"G-gaara...", dijo Kankurou nerviosamente.

Sasuke, sin embargo, estaba reflexionando sobre esta nueva llegada. Se quedó mirando "Gaara y su aspecto único. Se quedo Miranda "Gaara Y Su Aspecto Único.

"¿Cuándo aparecen este tipo a mi lado? Estaba tan tranquilo como Kakashi,-pensó-.

Ojos azul verdoso de Gaara se trasladó la dirección de Sasuke.

"Eres una desgracia para nuestro pueblo", repitió Gaara, "¿Por qué cree que llegamos hasta aquí a Konoha? "  
"Oye, Gaara, estos chicos que empezó", dijo Kankurou nervioso, tratando de obtener el lado bueno de la pelirroja.  
"Cállate", dijo Gaara. "

Kankurou se estremeció y parecía que estaba a punto de mojado.

Gaara entrecerró los ojos y dijo: "Te voy a matar".  
"Yo tenía la culpa", dijo Kankurou, poniendo sus manos en el pecho nivel en un "yo"  
entrega, por favor no me mates "tipo de camino.  
La chica rubia cambió su postura en una preocupados, los puños apretados en el pecho y las rodillas apuntando uno hacia el otro.

"Gomen na, Lo siento mucho", continuó Kankurou, que suena como si estuviera tratando de consolar a un niño haciendo un berrinche. "  
Gaara volvió la cabeza para mirar a Sasuke y le dijo: "Disculpe ellos, muchachos."

"Él tiene los ojos desagradables», pensó Sasuke.

"Le pegó Kankurou-NII la mano con una piedra con tanta facilidad.". Él es bueno», pensó Gaara..

Por una fracción de segundo, Gaara y Sasuke siguió mirando el uno al otro, y luego Gaara desapareció en una nube de remolinos de arena. Sasuke se puso de pie en su rama de un árbol con sorpresa. La nube de arena la deriva, a la tierra delante de Kankurou y la chica rubia., a la tierra Delante de Kankurou y la chica rubia. La arena se convirtió en un agazapado Gaara, que se puso de pie.  
"vamos, No hemos venido aquí para perder el tiempo", dijo.

"Ya lo sé"-dijo Kankurou, y el trío comenzó a alejarse.  
De pronto, Sakura se adelantó y dijo: " iespere un minuto!"

El trío se detuvo, pero no se dio vuelta...

"¿que es eso?" preguntó la chica rubia. Pregunto la chica rubia.

"A juzgar por su hitai-ite, se le ninja de Sunagakure (escondido entre la arena), ¿no?" Preguntó Sakura.  
El trío de Nin no dijo nada.

"Hi no Kuni y Kaze no Kuni (País del Viento) tienen una alianza, sino un tratado que evita la entrada de ninja de los demás países sin el permiso. Estado de su propósito", continuó Sakura, dando un paso adelante con autoridad.

Sakura comenzó diciendo: "De acuerdo a sus razones, yo..."

El trío se dio la vuelta, y el ninja rubio suspiró con irritación y se cita: "'Lo que estás buscando está más cerca de lo que crees. ¿Tu no sabes Nada?

La rubia se levantó una hoja de papel de fantasía con su foto y escribir en él, diciendo: "Este es un tráfico de paso."  
Sasuke gruñó sorprendido.  
"Como lo has adivinado, estamos Genin de Sunagakure de Kaze no Kuni. Llegamos a este pueblo para tomar el examen de Chuunin Selección", explicó el ninja rubio, la reducción de su pase.  
"Chuunin Examen de selección? ¿Qué es un examen de selección de Chuunin?" preguntó Naruto, nervioso.

"Ustedes realmente no sé", dijo el nin Sunagakure rubia con aire de suficiencia.

"Nii-chan, se puede avanzar de un Genin a un Chuunin si pasa el examen", tomó la palabra Konohamaru.  
" ¿de verdad? Entonces debo tomar, también!" dijo Naruto emocionado, ansioso de un nuevo desafío.  
Gaara se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar de nuevo, y sus compañeros siguieron su ejemplo.. Sasuke salto del árbol y le grito.

"Oi, ¿estás ahí?. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" llamo.

"¿Yo?" preguntó la chica rubia, dar la vuelta y rubor.

"No, el uno a tu lado con la calabaza," dijo Sasuke, señalando a Gaara.

Kankurou y la rubia se volvió para mirar a Gaara, quien se dio la vuelta.  
"Sabaku no Gaara. También estoy interesado en ti. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" "preguntó Gaara.

Sonriendo, Sasuke respondió: "Uchiha Sasuke".

Una brisa soplaba por la calle, agitando el pelo rojo de Gaara y trenzas de Sasuke ónice.. Cada uno de ellos parecía estar tratando de mirar la otra hacia abajo.  
Naruto, Que estaba un punto de Pedir Gaara si queria saber su nombre, Miró Detrás de el.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué es ESE Ruido?" dijo.

"Calma Naruto," dijo Sakura, que fue cautivado por completo con la testosterona que Sasuke estaba emitiendo. "  
"IIE, lo oigo, también," dijo Konohamaru, y asintió con la cabeza a sus dos compañeros.

Pronto, el sonido de los ladridos y aullidos se oían cada vez más cerca. Gaara rompió la mirada con Sasuke para ver lo que bajaba por la calle que cruza con la que ellos estaban, de nuevo, donde Naruto había estado buscando.

El sonido de las sandalias se oía ahora, y parecía que sólo había un par. De repente, una chica ninja corrió a la vista, y ella empezó a venir por la calle, hasta que vio que estaba ocupado, lo que es.

"Kuso!" maldijo a los recién llegados, y se volvió de nuevo donde había entrado.

Pero ella no comenzó a correr de nuevo. En cambio, se paro y comenzó a mover sus manos

De repente las piedras tuvieron un resplandor extraño y se empezaron a mover formando un muro de piedras

El sonido de los gritos y lloriqueos pronto se oyó al otro lado de la tapia, y Natsuki se puso rígido atrás.  
! Déjame en paz, perros locos!" -gritó, agitando el puño en la pared. –

Entonces Natsuki recordó que se había producido cuando la gente se había quedado por esta calle. Por eso se había utilizado su poder, después de todo, para que no fueran atropellados por los perros. Podía sentir su mirada fija en la espalda.  
Girando lentamente, que los enfrentó. Había nueve de ellos, tres de ellos niños, cuatro en torno a su edad, y dos adolescentes mayores de esa edad.. Riendo nerviosamente, Natsuki sonrió y se frotó la parte de atrás de su cuello.  
"Ehhhh... perdónenme, si interrumpí algo", DIJO, Y LUEGO SE inclinó Por si Acaso.

Ella levantó la vista y vio que todavía estaban mirándola. El chico rubio, de cabeza puntiaguda estaba mirando con la boca abierta, como era la chica de pelo color chicle con ojos verdes junto a él. La rubia del aura sentía extraño, y que molestaba a ella. El muchacho de pelo negro parecía bastante indiferente y desinteresado  
"Mmm, qué idiota, ensimismado en sí mismo"- pensó Natsuki.  
Sus ojos recorrieron a los tres jóvenes... Estaban buscando algo sin complicaciones, aunque la niña era adorable. Echó un vistazo a los últimos tres años. Dos eran mayores que ella. Uno era un muchacho llevaba lo que parecía ser la pintura kabuki y una capucha con orejas puntiagudas, y la otra era una muchacha morena, rubia con un gran ventilador atado a la espalda.  
"Ella debe ser un Fuuton del usuario, ya que los movimientos suelen exigir algo a través del canal", pensó Natsuki  
Luego sus ojos se posaron en el niño con el pelo rojo, pero a diferencia del suyo, no era tan brillante, era más bien oscuro. Sus ojos de color azul verdoso que se esbozaron en negro miró fríamente a ella, y ella se congeló.

"İSu aura es demoníaca...! ¿Cómo puede ser?"

Natsuki se preguntó, y luego miró al chico rubio de pelo nuevo.

Examinó su aura, también. A pesar de que se ocultaba con más cuidado que el niño pelirrojo, él también tenía un aura demoníaca.

"Son Jinchuuriki "  
los ojos de Natsuki se sintieron atraídos por la hitai-ite las seis personas mayores llevaban. Tres llevaba Konoha hitai-ite, y los otros tres, reconoció que se lleva el hitai-ite de Suna no Kuni. Mentalmente se inició.. Ella se había mostrado tan sólo uno de sus Ninjutsu con estos ninja, que fueron probablemente entrar en el examen de Chuunin como ella. Oh, bueno. Había un montón de trucos bajo la manga.  
Al darse cuenta de que nadie iba a decir nada, comprueba para ver si los perros todavía estaban fuera de la pared de barro con sus sentidos. Sorprendentemente, que habían dejado.. Todos excepto uno. Se podría asumir una.  
La liberación de su chakra de la pared de tierra, ella se inclinó y dijo con voz monótona, "Gomen Nasai, por perder el tiempo."  
La pared se desmoronó en un polvo fino cuando se volvió para enfrentarlo. El viento que soplaba de distancia, y una vez limpiado el polvo, un mastín se veía jadeando.

De repente ella lanza un Kunai con rapidez

Mostrando otro truco que le había enseñado a sí misma en realidad no podía hacer daño. Después de todo, se trataba de algo simple.  
El perro ladró en el miedo y se fue con el rabo entre las piernas. Natsuki tiró de la cadena de Maná y el kunai vino volando hacia ella. Ella lo cogió y lo colocó de nuevo en su bolsa.

Mirando hacia abajo a ambos lados de la calle de intersección, que rellena las manos en los bolsillos y comenzó a caminar penosamente el camino por donde había venido.

Lo que ella oyó a su lado sorprendido.  
"Oi! espera!"

""Naruto!" dijo Sakura, como el ninja rubio se quitó después de la extraña muchacha, seguido poco después por los tres niños más pequeños.

Naruto pagado la kunoichi de pelo rosado no-mente, que fue una sorpresa, y desapareció en la esquina.

El sonido de pasos se oyó, y Sasuke y Sakura se volvió para ver que Gaara y sus dos compañeros de equipo se iban. La nin Sunagakure saltó en el aire y desapareció.  
"¿Quién era esa chica? ""No reconocí el símbolo en su hitai-ite. Y chico que, Sabaku no Gaara... las cosas se ponen interesantes", piensa Sasuke, sonriendo.

Él suspiró y se metió las manos en los bolsillos, y comenzó a caminar lejos. Y por una vez, A Sakura la dejaron sola.

Más arriba en el mismo árbol que Sasuke y Gaara había aparecido en un trío de ninja había visto lo que había ocurrido. Dos de ellos eran hombres, y el último fue una mujer. Un hombre se sentó en la rama, y el otro tenía una mano apoyada en el tronco del árbol para mantener el equilibrio. La mujer parecía tener buen equilibrio, porque se puso de pie con una mano en la cadera y nada más que su apoyo. La Todos ellos llevaban hitai-ite con un emblema que se asemejaba a una nota musical.  
"¿Qué te parece?" -preguntó el niño con la mano en el árbol. -  
"No creo que es mucho", comenzó el tipo sentado.  
Su rostro estaba envuelto en vendas con excepción de un pequeño espacio que revela su ojo izquierdo.

A su regreso fue lo que parecía ser un piel peluda grande.  
"... Pero tenemos que mantener un ojo en el hombre de pelo negro de Konoha y el tipo con la calabaza de Suna (Arena).

-  
Espero que les haya gustado, Si hay errores gramaticales, háganmelo saber, Todos los comentarios son bienvenidos

Próximamente

Encuentro y Presentaciones


End file.
